As dogs and other pets begin to age so do their limbs, joints and muscles. It is not uncommon for animals to develop arthritis in their joints, specifically their hips or shoulders. Activities that were once easy for an animal to participate in become a chore or impossible. One of the most difficult activities for an animal suffering from these conditions is for them to get up after sitting down. Other activities that become cumbersome are walking up and down stairs, going for a daily walk, or entering/exiting a vehicle.
Presently, there are only a few solutions that generally address these particular problems. One of the current solutions at present are ramps that assist pets in getting in and out of vehicles. These ramps only partially assist the animals, for instance a dog, in that the dog must still cover the elevation between the ground and the vehicle to get in. They also are typically designed such that the dog uses them under their own power. It is awkward and somewhat dangerous for owners to attempt in assisting the dog into the vehicle. There are also bridges which may allow a dog to walk over a fence. Both of the above mentioned solutions have limitations in that they need to be transported along with the dog.
There also exist general animal lifting solutions known that veterinarians or the like may utilize. These devices are designed to be used as a temporary lifting aid. Some known solutions include a sling connected to a handgrip, a rolled up towel placed under the animal, or a rope. These lifting/assisting apparatuses cannot be worn by an animal through the duration of a day. They also cannot be used while the animal is in motion. For example, it is not comfortable for the animal to wear the device during a walk and therefore the owner cannot assist the animal during that activity if the need arises.